The Fast & The Furious: Supercharged
by Bamon
Summary: Marie is nothing like any of the street racing groupies. Infact she's the complete opposite. She barely knows anything about cars but that doesn't stop her from being apart of the scene. She remains unseen, sheltered and overprotected in her brother's home, and yet she's the key to her brother's success. She had always been different from others. No one expected this however...


**The Fast & The Furious: Supercharged.**

Chapter One: The Cheat.

A feminine laugh filled the spacious penthouse apartment as the television showed a Mock The Week re-run. A dark haired young woman sat on a pristine white L-shaped leather couch which was complete with recliners on each end, one of which she was sat on with her legs up and a massive, dark, furry head resting on her lap. The laugh was cut short however as a glazed look appeared over her eyes and the world around her just seemed to disappear for her.

It wasn't anything unusual in her life and one of the reasons her older brother kept her sheltered within their thirty story five star building unless she had a multitude of bodyguards surrounding her in plain clothes. Sometimes she didn't even know where they were and although she knew it was for her safety as well as her brother's peace of mind a part of her was a little creeped out by it. She knew she was spoiled and sheltered by her brother, he even used her gift for his own benefit, but she knew nothing else in her life. Before her brother took over the family empire, her father had been running it and he had been just the same. Her mother had died at birth, so the only two people she had ever really known and loved was her father and brother.

As sad as this seemed to others and as lonely as she got sometimes, she still felt loved. Wanted. Cherished. So he used her gift to win races so his empire continued being successful... at the end of the day her brother and father had done as well as given anything she could ever want. Whenever she got lonely they gave her a pet. Right now her current pet was Beast, her landseer Newfoundland dog. Before it had been various cats. She studied online, although when she was younger she had actually had tutors. That however didn't last when they started asking questions or began talking about the possibility of talking to social services because of the state of her care. They said it was dodgy, it wasn't suitable, but to Marie this was all she knew. Why would she want to leave?

It was only a few seconds later she was back in the real world. She blinked a few times before looking down to check on Beast. He seemed concerned as usual. He didn't understand what happened to her when she had an absence like that but he knew to stay with her when she did so he could protect her. She sighed a little before reaching over her arm rest to grab the slim white telephone that sat on the small, glass table that stood beside the couch. She pressed a number she knew by heart into the telephone before holding it up to her ear.

"Yes princess?"

Came the familiar husky voice she knew so well.

"You should let the new girl race tonight in that green muscle car of yours in the big race tonight."

She mentioned, biting her lip a little after she was done speaking. Sometimes she did hate doing this, it felt almost wrong, but at the end of the day she's rather be here then out in the big, bad world. The one time she had managed to escape her bodyguard's watch when she was just a teen had told her she was far safer here. Infact, she didn't get picked on or bullied for her weight here. She didn't have to know that no man would ever find her attractive. Here in the overprotective world her brother had put her in she could live in blissful ignorance. At least here she could pretend it was just the fact she was more protected then the Prime Minister and the Queen put together that kept the opposite sex away. Not the fact she wasn't stick thin or with generous assets stuck to her chest like those street racing groupies that hung around all those races.

"Thankyou for letting me know. Have you had dinner?"

Came her brother's voice, and with familiar talk of her health she felt herself relax, letting the anxiety slip away.

"Yes Harry. I had the rest of that lasagna you had cook make up for me last night."

She chided playfully, a smile on her lips as she let her free hand run through Beast's long black and white fur.

"Good. You ate the salad too, right?"

He asked, and she couldn't help but roll her eyes at his brotherly need to keep her healthy. He was so obsessed keeping her healthy and safe that he didn't even like it when she had the common cold on occasion.

"Of course I did! It was ceaser salad, my favourite."

She responded enthusiastically.

"Good girl. Now, I'll be back late. If you want to watch the races you can see everything on channel three hundred. You have unlimited access. If you need me just call. I won't be too far away princess. Don't wait up and enjoy your night."

With that he hung up and she placed the telephone back in its place. Already knowing the outcome of that night she decided not to watch the races. She rarely did actually. When she was younger, a pre-teen, she did but that was before the magic wore off and the self esteem rocketed to a new low at the sight of those stick thin scantily clad women who hung around those races.

Forcing herself to forget about the street racing scene, she tuned back into the episode of Mock The Week that was about to end in favour of Not Going Out which would appear next. In the end she just couldn't forget her latest aid in cheating, and so with a sigh she went to bed allowing Beast to sleep with her. After all nothing comforted her more then her beloved companion and right then that was what she needed.

She knew this life was taking its toll on her. Since her brother kept her so well protected she still had a pure heart and body at the age of twenty seven as well as still a little naive about a few things. Mostly when it came to men. The longer she did this the more guilty she felt yet she could never tell him no. What would she do if she did? He'd most likely be angry and in a worse case scenario he'd chuck her out. She couldn't survive out in the real world - she had never been in it. This life was all she knew, and even with her gift she doubted she'd last one day out in the real world.

That night she had the most vivid dream ever, and she was no stranger to vivid dreams...

_At first it was just a pair of intense brown eyes that she felt could stare straight into her soul. Then it felt as if he stepped back although there was no movement. He was as still as anything, yet a head appeared around those eyes. A masculine head with a strong jaw, a bald head, and a wicked smile. She had never really been attracted to bald men before but there was just something about him. Just by his eyes alone she could see sin and seduction curl around him as if it was a second skin, yet that was not all there was to him. There was loyalty there in his eyes. Something told her he was a family man..._

_He was soon further back from her eyesight showing broad shoulders with bulging muscle on his arms and a chest that threatened to rip through his tight black t-shirt. Although she could not see his hands she had a feeling he was holding onto something important. He was something important. Fear and curiousity welled up within her chest as a feeling of inevitability flooded through the air around them. She could almost touch him, smell him, and yet she could not see or feel herself. She could only see through her own eyes at what was happening infront of her. Apart from the man it was all black as if she needed to focus on him. Remember him. _

_He went back even further, although not as far as the last time, and suddenly the rest came into focus. He was in a car, a foreign one, but not one that would look out of place in a street race although it would stand out nonetheless. It was a muscle car, she knew that much, and looked so powerful she knew she would have stepped back in fear at the sight of it. One hand was on the wheel whilst the other was hidden due to the front of the car. Then a sound began to emerge. It started as a quiet rumble until it reached a deafening roar of thunder, and it was only then she saw the smoke rising from behind the car. _

_She could barely let out a scream as the car sped towards her. The scream grew in volume as it came within inches of her. It was only when he was just about to hit her that the scenery around them replaced the darkness. In the second she saw it she knew exactly where it was...  
_

It was at that point she woke up, her eyes snapping open and sweat covering every inch of her body as she panted heavily. She must have been screaming in reality as her dog was staring at her in concern with its front paws on her chest as if he had been trying to shake her awake.

"Shit!"

She breathed, placing a hand over her racing heart as she slowly sat up in her bed. He had been so big... So tall and muscular just like his car. It wasn't just that though. He radiated a powerful presence filled with intimidation. His stare alone would make anyone obey or flee for their lives. He was dangerous and yet she just couldn't get it out of her head that maybe, just maybe, there was more to him then meets the eye.

She knew she should tell her brother about what she had seen, he would want to know, but for the first time she had a very deep feeling from within her core that this was one she had to keep to herself. It was as if it was imperative and she just didn't know why. Sure, he stood out and could get any woman hot, but at the end of the day he was just another racer, right?

Suddenly she heard a knock at her door, her head bolting up to stare at it wide eyed, before the door opened to reveal her brother.

"Harry."

She breathed, letting her hand fall from her chest to rest at her side on the soft mattress of her double bed.

"Marie, are you alright? I heard you screaming."

He murmured softly, approaching her in a relaxed but slow manner so he didn't spook her. Marie forced herself to exhale and relax her body before forcing out a shaky laugh as she did her best to look sheepish.

"I'm sorry. It was just a normal dream. I knew I shouldn't watch a horror movie when it was dark but it sounded so good... Never again, I swear."

Harry placed a hand on her head, his thumb stroking through her sweaty, dark chocolate brown hair before kissing her forehead.

"If you're sure princess. Its still early so try and get some sleep. I'll make sure you have an indulgent breakfast when you wake up, okay?"

He told her in an affectionate tone which did more to calm her then anything else she knew could. She was safe as long as she had her brother. It was just a dream. Hell, it was probably just a normal dream. She did have those sometimes, and until some things happened from a dream she never knew if it was one she should have paid attention to or not. She would tell her brother about it if she ended up needing to, she told herself.

Sometimes it wasn't the gift most assumed it would be to have precognitive abilities.

* * *

**Author's Note:** So I've been wanting to do a story spun from this movie series for a while but have been unsure as to whether to do it, and if so would I be able to keep everything the movies were? I have no idea if I have, but I'd like to think others will enjoy this as much as I do.


End file.
